The mission
by clace8525
Summary: Jace, izzy, Alec, and Jon are the best spies the shadowhunter organization has had. What happens when they get a mission to go to highschool, and a certain red head gose their. Jons baby sister. The person that doesn't know about spies... or dose she. Read to find out
1. AN

**Hello, so I'd you have not already heard, my old account had 5 stories on it and this is one of them. i have decided to continue them on this account, so if you have not already, go and read what i have on the account clace02, and then come back to this new account and i will continue. thank you, love ya ;-)**

 **p.s. if you have any questions feel free to pm me or put it in the reviews.**


	2. chapter nine

**CHAPTER NINE**

 ** _clarys_** ** _Pov_**

A week has past, and I hadn't seen or heard from them. I would be lying if i said i didn't miss them... because i do.

I made a promise to my self, when they all left my house that night, that i would help them. Not just for the organization, but for me. Maybe when his locked up, i won't be afraid of my own shadow.

i was sitting at the table with my family, eating dinner, when the door bell went off.

"I'll get it" said my father, he got up and went to the door. We continued to eat, well my mom and sister was eating, i was pushing my food around. especially the broccoli.

 _yuck_ "i don't think you get any protein from just pushing it around your plate" said a voice from behind me that sounded amused.

i tuned around and seen Jonathan standing in the doorway, smiling

i made a face of disgust " i _hate_ broccoli" he laughed, and i couldn't help but smile.

"hi Jon" said Miley, smiling up at him

"Hey honey"

"is everyone else here" she asked

"Yup, we are babysitter you two again"

"We don't need a babysitter" i said under my breath, but I'm sure he heard me, by the smirk that was on his face

"Clary! Miley!" yelled our mom. we glaced at each other

"what did you do?" we both days at the same time

"i didn't do anything" we both said at the same time again "You did"

We were about to say something, when we heard a throat clear. we looked back at Jon, and seen that everyone else was there

"i was calling you to tell you both that they will be your babysitter for the next few months" the last time they were suppose to be give for 4 mouths, but the press conference got cancelled "is they're something i should know" asked my mom

"No" we both said fast. She looked at me and then at Miley for a little bit. She soon turned to look at Jocelyn and Luke

"If they give you any trouble, you can ground them" said my father

"Do we really need babysitters?"asked Miley "Clary can watch us" everyone looked at me, and i gave them a smile

"No. So your remembered the last time she watched you... she left you at the mall" said my mom

"Well in my defense, i didn't want to be there" i said

"I don't care, they are watching you and that's final" she said. they then gave us both a kiss on the head and they left.

Leaving me with the family i didn't know and the broccoli, that my mom said i have to eat

 _It won't be that bad_. i thought as the door bell went off. i opened the door and immediately new that i just jinxed myself with that thought, as i looked at the person in the other side of the door

 **So what do you think? Sorry it took me so long to write this, but here it is, and the next chapter will be out when i get 2 reviews. Love ya ;-)**


	3. chapter ten

**CHAPTER TE** **N**

 **clarys** ** _pov_**

"Sebastian" i breathed out. he smiled at me from the other side of the door. "What are you doing here"

"What? I can't come and see my sexy girlfriend" he said, I had to force a smile.

"of course you can, but now it's not a good time" i was trying to make him leave, i didn't know what was going to happen, but i know that if they all were in one room together, it won't be good.

"And why is that?" he asked, getting angry

"My parents left for a month or so, and they left us with babysitters" i said quickly. He smiled at me, but before he could say anything, a voice behind me started to talk

"Clary who's at the door" i turned around to see my mo- Jocelyn.

"My boyfriend" she nodded a little at me "But don't worry, he was leaving" I turned around to Seb "I'm not allowed to have people over, my parents rules."

He rolled his eyes "Ok, but i will see you at school right" i nodded. he smiled, and pulled me to him for a rough kiss.

He pulled back, and was gone from my sight. I put my fingers to my bottom lip and when i pulled them away, they had blood on them

 _he busted my lip. Great_

When i walked back into the house, i seen Jace. He didn't say anything, but he did take my hand, and pull me up the stairs, and into my room.

I sat on my bed as he went into my bathroom. "What are you doing?" i asked but he didn't answer.

he came back it, with my first aid kit in his hands. _Oh, he's going to clean up my lip_

"Jace, you don't have to" i told him but he still didn't say anything "please Jace, please talk to me" he finally looked at me, and i could see the anger in his eyes

"Clary, if you don't shut up talking, i am going to do something that i don't think would sit well with your boyfriend" i looked at him confused

"Like what" i tilted my head to the side "what could you possibly do to make Sebastian mad at you?" _even though it won't be hard to get him mad, well in my experience_

"Clary, stop" he demanded, but i was so confused

"Stop what Jace?" i stood up "i am practically risking my life, to help you guys with _your_ mission, the least you could do is tell me what i am doing to you" i told him, he was about to say something, but he got cut off by izzy

"Jace?" she asked before opening my door "there you are- Clary what happen" she said rushing over to me

"it's ok izzy, it's just a busted lip, nothing I'm not used to" she gave me a sad smile, before looking at Jace

"verlac was spotted going into a club" he nodded and they headed out but, Jace stopped at my door way, while izzy was already going down the stairs

"You make me want to hold you, protect you, kiss you, and never let you go, but i can't do any of that because i have to play nice with _him_ , and i have to focus on the mission, so stol distracting me"

then he was gone to, and i let go of the breathe i didn't know i was holding

 _He wants to kiss me_

I signed at the thought of his lips on mine, but that got thought was out of my head on a second when i looked at the picture of me and seb.

I couldn't wait until i could stop being afraid.

 **Sorry it took me forever to do an update, but what did you think, give me a few more reviews, and i will try to get the next chapter out. love ya ;-)**


End file.
